everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hiddenfolk/Dancing princesses
I admit that it would be cool to complete the twelve dancing princess collection, Prima edition. There's the first, fifth, sixth and eleventh. So basically the princes, seven or eight princesses and the mercenary are needed. Idk I've got a lot of ideas so here's my personal idea dump. Princess role character who's mother was the last to leave home, so the king got sick of her being so petty and taught her not to be. She then taught her child to take good care of their possessions so they do not want to wear out their dancing shoes, and are a bit more considerate of the fact that their secret will ruin some people's lives. A character who questions why there's a giant underground castle and wants to explore it rather than just dance. The character unofficially assigned lookout any time there's conspiring going on. They are eagle eyed and are certain they'd notice a mercenary following them. A character who cares about becoming ruler more than following a story and is annoyed about the fact that they are so far down the line to the throne. A character who is more focused on the drugging people to get what they want part of the story. They could spend the night doing questionable business with morally dubious people, or alternatively they could be interested in more than that type of herb, and use various medical plants they find to help people and alleviate pain A character who is a dance prodigy. They are very proud and think that their cousins are incompetent, as well as all the dancers at eah so goes to a separate studio to dance. A character who was meant to be a dancing princess until they hurt their leg so badly they cannot dance anymore. They are a royal, but they are facing the threat of losing their destiny due to losing the core bit of the story. They are upset that they have lost the thing that they love-dance. They eventually join a dance club as a secretary. A character who likes rowing. Could be either a dancing prince or princess character from the story. A prince role character who hates the fact that they're basically the same as the princesses but will be cursed to dance as punishment. They could even want to swap destinies! Speaking of which, what if a prince role and princess role character liked to switch places and pretend to be the other. Maybe they liked the traditional roles of the other. One of the prince and princess counterpart roles could have a rivalry where they get into dance battles every time they see each other. A prince role character who is scared to start dancing because they think they won't be able to stop, due to their father's curse. A character who wants to dance without getting caught/ foil the princess's plans or otherwise show them up and rub their face in the dirt. One of the people with the role of failing to discover the secret and facing death/banishment who wants to usurp the mercenary. Category:Blog posts